Learn To Be Lonely
by turtlequeen2
Summary: [FLUFF OneShot] When Kagome watches The Phantom of the Opera, Inuyasha walks in on her as she grows upset. This leads to realizations that the two never before realized. Inuyasha:Kagome


**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Um…this is random and very original…I hope!

Inuyasha: Keh! What torture have you put me in now?!

Turtlequeen2: Funny you ask that…-nervous laugh-

Inuyasha: Just tell me, wench!

Turtlequeen2: -sigh- All right…it's what happens when Kagome watches _The Phantom of the Opera_.

Inuyasha and Kagome: Huh?

Turtlequeen2: Heehee, you'll just have to find out after I'm done! I do not own Inuyasha, only Rumiko Takahashi does!

I also claim no ownership of _The Phantom of the Opera_ (the musical and movie)and the song, "Learn to be Lonely;" those would be Andrew Lloyd Webber's creation.

When I reference to Kagome watching the movie, please note that I mean the JAPANESE version of it. And yes, there is a such version!

SPOILER WARNING: There are mentions of the plot of the MOVIE, _The Phantom of the Opera._

ADDITIONAL WARNINGS: FLUFF between Inuyasha and Kagome and descriptive situations.

I thank my editors, Kagura615 and Inu Youkai Wanna Be!

**

* * *

Learn To Be Lonely**

_The elderly man, Raoul, got out of his black wheelchair and walked towards the front of the gravestone. He bent down and placed the monkey-adorned-music box on the base of the stone. A single tear escaped the corner of his eye. _

_Upon the stone read the words: "CHRISTINE, COUNTESS DE CHAGNY, BELOVED WIFE AND MOTHER. DIED IN 1917."_

_Looking over to the side of the gravestone, Raoul discovered that he was not the only one who visited Christine's resting place. A single rose laid at rest at the side of the stone._

_It mocked him, showing off a black ribbon tied around the stem. On the ribbon was an engagement ring. The ring that Raoul gave her. The ring that the Phantom got a hold of and also gave to her those many years before. _

* * *

Translucent drops trailed down the cheeks of a young woman as she watched the credits scroll down the television screen. The song that played with the credits did nothing to stop the tears from falling.

Leaning forward, the woman, Kagome, grabbed a few tissues from a tissue box placed on the small living-room table. Her chocolate-brown eyes were glossed over with tears.

"That was so sad!" she choked out between subtle sobs. She used the tissues to wipe away stray tears and to blow her nose.

As she cried, another person walked towards where her scent was located.

"Keh! That wench isn't studying! She lied to me!" the masculine voice of the individual growled. His amber-gold eyes narrowed in irritation. He knew that she stayed in her room to read her "spell books" for passing "tests" in her time. However, the scent he feared wafted to his nose, making him freeze in his steps and forget about his momentary rage. He was merely behind the wall that led to the living-room.

'_What's she crying about? Did I do something to make her angry?'_ the teen Inuyasha pondered to himself as he heard her muffled sobs. He decided to stay in hiding and listen to what the woman murmured.

"Man, I'm so pathetic," Kagome let out in a bitter laugh. "I'm crying over a movie when every other day in Sengoku Jidai, I see death."

_'A 'movie'?'_ Inuyasha mentally echoed, unfamiliar with the term. Well, at least it wasn't about _him_…

"I haven't cried from watching a movie in years…I wonder why this movie is any different?" she wondered out loud.

After hearing those words, Inuyasha began to hear the soft music in the background. The lyrics sung began to register in his mind.

_Child of the wilderness_

_Born into Emptiness_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to find your way in darkness_

His eyes widened at the Japanese-translated song. Hit struck him deep, opening old wounds that he thought he got over since he had met Kagome. Why did this affect him?

_Who will be there for you? _

_Comfort and care for you?_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to be your one companion_

Kagome was there for him and comforted him often. He was not alone because he had met her. So…what or _who_ did this remind him of?

_Never dream that out in the world_

_There are arms to hold you_

_You always knew _

_That your heart was on its own_

His heart was not on its own now that he had great friends. He had people to depend on despite Naraku's constant interference.

_So laugh in your loneliness _

_Child of the wilderness_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn how to love_

_Life that is lived _

_Alone_

Why would he laugh? If there was ever the rare occasion that he laughed, it was because something amusing occurred. No one should learn how to live alone. It was crazy. It was something that even Sesshoumaru knew was futile to do.

_Life can be lived_

_Life can be loved_

_Alone_

When the song ended, Kagome shut off the VCR and the television. She wiped away more of her tears and let out a deep shuddering breath. Maybe the movie reminded her of someone?

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. Not figuring out why the song affected him at the particular moment made him irritated. He let out a growl without realizing it.

The moment Kagome heard a snarl, she jumped. "I-Inuyasha? Is that you?" she called out in a shaky voice.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed under his breath. He did not want to be found out that he was "spying" on her because he assumed that it would lead to his many face-plants soon after.

The hanyou cautiously stepped out from behind the wall and made his presence known to her. He quickly placed on his usual gruff exterior: crossed arms in his crimson, oversized haori sleeves and an irritable countenance. "Keh!" was his only defense mechanism.

Her eyebrows raised. "When did you get here?" she sniffled, quickly putting away her tissues, trying to hide the fact that she cried a few minutes before. When he gave her no answer, she guessed, "You were here the whole time weren't you?" in a dead-pan tone that made him mentally cringe.

"I wasn't here the _whole_ time! I got here when you were crying!" he defended, raising his voice louder than necessary. He immediately closed his mouth and pinned his silver-tipped doglike ears against his skull, prepared for a glare and an "osuwari" afterwards.

"Oh…" she sighed. "So you heard me?" she pondered out loud in a depressed tone. Her expression was what one would look like if they were doing something that they, themselves thought was shameful.

Her reaction scared Inuyasha. "Keh! I couldn't just hear you. I smelt your tears the moment I came in!" he declared in a huff, trying to get her back to her normal self. He hated it when she was upset. He would rather get "osuwari-ed" than smell her salty drops and hear her sobs.

"Oh," she repeated as if it was the only remark she could make.

"Dammit, Kagome! Tell me what's wrong!" he growled, beginning to get frustrated at her depression.

Upon taking notice of the command, Kagome quickly perked up. "'What's wrong with me'?" she echoed. "Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Don't lie to me!" he snarled, glaring at her and advancing to where she sat. Before she could stand up, he sat down beside her on a small tatami mat. He sat in a doglike fashion facing her: his arms fisted down in front of him and his legs crossed.

"No, really! You'd laugh if I told you why I was crying," she laughed, trying to avert him from pursuing a reason.

"So there _is _something wrong with you!" he declared.

She heaved a groan, wanting to hit her head against a wall for her stupidity. "I don't think you'd care…" she trailed off.

"Try me," he replied, taking off the scabbard of his sword and laying it to rest beside him for emphasis, outwardly telling her that he was willing to stay the entire night.

"Well, firstly, tell me why you came here in the first place. You promised that I wouldn't have to go back until tomorrow afternoon!" she huffed.

"And I still keep that promise," he responded.

"Then why are you here now? Were you planning to drag me back because you couldn't bear being there alone?" she demanded.

"Keh! Hardly!" he snorted, sitting Indian-style and crossing his arms once more.

"You didn't answer my question," the miko reminded him.

"Uh…" he trailed off, trying to find words to voice his actions. "Um, I…I came to check up on you…" he murmured, turning his face from her to hide his blush.

"Why would you do that?" Kagome wondered in a shocked tone.

Finding the gruffness in his voice again, he answered, "Keh! Why do you think that your blanket's on you every morning when you wake up?"

A small gasp escaped her. "Y-you're the one who covers me?"

"Who else?" came his reply. "I do it so you won't get ill. You overwork yourself staring at those spell books of yours. If you get sick then you would have to stay here more days and waste even more of my time!"

He finally turned back around to see a slow smile form on the girl's face. He raised his eyebrow out of curiousity. He assumed that she would get mad at his last remark.

Kagome knew what he meant. He only said that she would waste his time because he was trying to cover up the fact that he worried about her. "Thanks for worrying about me."

"Keh!" he huffed, the heat rising to his cheeks again. "So, why is your family gone?" he decided to ask.

"They went to see a family friend or something like that. Mama said that they'd be back tomorrow night."

Inuyasha nodded, taking in the information. "Now, tell me what made you upset!"

_'Darn…I thought he'd forget about that…'_ she moaned mentally.

When she gave no verbal response, he pushed on further. "I'll stay here all night until you tell me. I already answered your question so talk."

"All right…" she sighed, finally giving in. "Don't laugh."

"I already said that I wouldn't!" he shouted out of exasperation. "Get on with it, wench!"

She glowered at him when he dubbed her with the name she hated. However, she did not choose to yell at him for it. "I got it!" she exclaimed. Gathering her wits, she began, "Well, I was watching this movie, _The Phantom of the Opera_, and it sort of depressed me because it was very tragic—"

He cut her off. "Okay, first off, what is a 'movie' and why would it make you upset?" he demanded.

The miko pointed towards the television. "The moving pictures that were playing on that thing over there."

He nodded.

"And the storyline in the movie was about this man, the phantom, who loved this woman named Christine because she was this beautiful woman who sang opera very beautifully—"

"What the hell is op…or…a?" the hanyou asked, cutting her off again.

"Do you want to hear my reasoning or not?!" she demanded, growing tired of his interruptions.

"Well, yeah, but I don't understand half of the crap you're telling me! Do you not remember that I'm not from your time?" Inuyasha pointed out in exasperation.

She let out another deep breath, steadying her hot-headed temper. "Sorry then. I'll try to explain this in terms that you will understand."

"It would be very much appreciated," the hanyou added in sarcasm.

Her eyes narrowed. "_Anyways_," she began, emphasizing on the word so that she would get his attention. "Opera is a style of music. The phantom was believed to be this 'Angel of Music' because he taught her how to sing by way of not showing himself and singing to her while she slept. When Carlotta, the original star of the opera theater, decided to quit at the time, the new owners of the place was told to allow Christine to sing. Everyone there then discovered that the mysterious musical teacher had taught her so much.

Raoul, her childhood friend, became the patron—which is the person that pays for all of the expenses of the place—saw her and the two began to fall in love, causing this weird love triangle. The phantom became jealous because he also loved her and he became very obsessed at getting her to love him. The sad thing was that he was never accepted by society because of his face. He always wore a mask to hide his hideous facial features."

As she explained the plot of the movie, Inuyasha became entranced. The plot seemed vaguely familiar to him as she went on.

"It was eventually revealed that he grew up as a side-show freak—a person that was put on display for people to make fun of or to be afraid of all in the name of profit—and that he was all alone. No one could accept him as he was and so he was placed in the opera house by this woman that helped him escape from the horrible people. Despite this, as the movie went on, Christine began to see the phantom as a man rather than as a freak or an 'Angel of Music.' The only thing was that she fell in love with Raoul and got engaged with him.

The phantom didn't approve—of course—and became crazy. He killed several people and was threatening to kill Raoul in order for her to choose him. Her complaint was that she desired freedom from the phantom because he wanted to keep her all to himself and she wanted to be able to do whatever she wanted. Eventually, the phantom let them both go as Christine kissed him and let him know that she accepted him for himself. In the end, he never got with her and Christine went off to live happily ever after with Raoul."

A few minutes of silence settled over them as Inuyasha thought about her words. The phantom wanted acceptance from this woman and did everything in his power to keep her by his side because she was the only one who did understand him. It _was_ tragic.

"Keh! That's stupid. The plot was the only thing that set you off like that? You're weaker than I thought!" the teen reacted, not wanting her to know how much it affected him.

When he heard her small growl, he wished for the silence to return. "Well sorry for being emotional!" she exclaimed.

"And that phantom guy needs to learn how to toughen up. He can do fine without that bitch!" he added.

"Ugh! I should expect that from you! Mr. Insensitive!" the young woman fumed. Her hands fisted up at her sides as anger rose from within her.

"I'm not the one who cries over something that's made up!" he shot back. "Besides, you're supposed to be studying in the first place. That's what I sent you over here for!"

"I decided to take a break!" she replied in a shout. "Is it a crime to relax in my own home?!"

"It is when it wastes time! The longer you stay here, the less time we have looking for Naraku!" he explained as if she did not understand the fact by then.

Thinking of something to say, she threw out, "You remind me of the phantom! You think that I will do anything that you say!"

Inuyasha was thrown for a loop when he heard those words. He did not expect her to sink so low as to say that he denied her of her freedoms! "I'm nothing like that bastard!" he declared. "If I was anything like him, I'd attempt to kill everyone you loved in order for you to stay with me!"

"You attempted to destroy the well! Isn't that the same type of thing?!" she responded.

Damn. He did not expect that to be said. He was beginning to loose his words of defense. "That was before I knew you well enough!"

"And in the beginning you only liked me because I could sense jewel shards! You didn't care about my feelings at all!"

"Keh! Are you always gonna use that against me? That was nearly a year ago!"

"I'm just saying that you were willing to crush my only way to see my family because of your desire for the Shikon no Tama! The phantom was willing to kill everyone around her just so he could have her to himself! There's little difference between the two things."

"Keh!"

"This is getting no where…" she sighed, knowing that he was not going to let up.

"Damn straight!" he huffed stubbornly.

Pondering to herself, the miko came upon a sudden realization. "You know…I was right…you really _do_ remind me of the phantom…"

"Oi! I thought that you were gonna get off of this conversation!" the hanyou growled.

"No, listen to me for a few seconds," she requested, her tone completely calm.

He let out a breath and nodded, still not liking where the discourse was going.

She continued. "He had a lonely past as you did. He was scorned from society because of his appearance as was you. You are a hanyou and he had a distorted face. There is little difference between the discrimination the two of you faced."

His eyes widened at her statement. She was right. Both the phantom and him were torn from society because of their physical "grotesque" features. No one accepted them and they were forced to live alone. However, to keep her from going on, he rolled his eyes. "Keh! There you go again with your complicated comparisons…"

"I know what you're trying to do, Inuyasha," she pointed out. "And it's not working. You know that I'm right."

"Keh!" he sufficed, unable to come up with anything else to say.

"And another thing, you were both forced to live alone. You…you both had to learn and adjust to being lonely…" Kagome paused because as she said this, she was mentally realizing it herself.

The pair was surprised at how similar the hanyou was to the man in the fictional movie.

"Just like in that song…" Kagome gasped, her expression softening. "You had to learn how to live life alone. It was until the phantom met Christine and learned that she accepted him as he was, was when he finally learned that he no longer was alone. The difference was that he was ultimately by himself because she Christine chose Raoul over him."

"And I'm not by myself…" he finished for her, his tone relaxing. Now he knew why that song got to him. The person that it reminded him of was _himself_. Kagome's reason for crying was because deep down, she saw _Inuyasha_ in the phantom.

"Exactly," she agreed. "Though, I have to say that I disagree with her decisions…"

"Who's decisions?" he questioned.

"Christine's."

"Why? What would you do if you were her?" Inuyasha wondered.

"I would have chosen the phantom over Raoul. Despite Raoul being a gentleman and all, the phantom just strikes me as an overall, better man."

"Despite his grotesque face?"

"Yes." Thinking for a moment, she finally added, "Raoul is like Kouga-kun to me. He's nice, but _not you_."

He snarled at the mention of his rival's name. He then froze when she heard her last sentence. "Wait…what do you mean 'not me'?" he demanded.

Kagome's eyes widened. She turned away, a deep crimson taking over the skin color on her cheeks. "I said that out loud?!" she murmured to herself.

"Yeah, you did," he answered despite knowing that the question was not directed towards him. "Now, what did you mean by it?"

Still averting her gaze from his, she stuttered out, "Uh…well, you see…"

"Kagome!" he growled. "Spit it out!"

She sighed. "I'd like to think of myself as Christine…I accepted you as you are and because of the friends we made, you're no longer alone. So…our story isn't as tragic in a way…"

"The difference in it being that our story isn't a _love_ story…" Inuyasha trailed off, his throat tightening for a reason unknown to him.

"You wouldn't know that for certain…" she admitted in a whisper that he barely did not even catch.

"Wait…so you're saying that you…_love_ me?" he let out, barely able to say the word "love."

She stiffened up like a stone statue. Kagome did not know how to respond. The word, love, was like poison that numbed her body as did Novocain.

"Kagome?" he choked out, his voice unsteady. "Do you?"

"Y-yes…" she finally whispered, her eyes glossing over with more salty liquid. "I do."

Amber-gold eyes widened, both because the hanyou smelt Kagome's tears again and because of her response. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I-I'm not crying!" she replied, wiping at her damp eyes with her arm. "I understand if you don't love me in return. I just feel really stupid for admitting it like that…"

Inuyasha had enough of her ramblings. He grabbed her arm and jerked her around to face him.

"Inuyasha…?" she squeaked out in shock.

"You're not stupid, Kagome," he sighed, his expression turning into a face that someone would have while telling someone else that they agreed with their words. "And you're right, it isn't a tragic love story between us."

"What do you mean?" she repeated in a murmur, unable to raise her voice. Her eyes were caught in his own as if she were drowning in a pool of a sunset-stained lake.

"You accept me for who I am. You gave me friends that I never thought that I'd have. You brought me happiness that I haven't felt with anyone else," he admitted. "You're like my own 'Christine.'"

"Which means that you…?" she trailed off, not able to finish the sentence.

"…Yes. I feel the same about you as you feel for me…" he breathed out.

"You …l-love me?!" she squeaked.

"Keh! Isn't it obvious?" he lightly growled, trying to gain back his lost confidence.

The tears she tried to hold back finally broke free like a river breaking down a dam. "Inuyasha!" she choked out.

"Kagome…" he said, incapable of saying anything else. Still gripping her arm, he pulled her closer towards him.

"W-what are you—?" she let out as more translucent drops slid down her face.

His only reaction was to take his free hand and use his thumb to wipe away her tears.

Kagome's face heated up. Their faces were now mere inches apart. "I-Inuyasha?"

The hanyou saw that she did not move away from his advances. He took this as a sign to continue. Acting quickly, he closed the gap between them and covered her mouth with his own.

Kagome's eyes widened as more tears leaked out. He was _kissing_ her! It was something that happened in just her dreams! Now it was reality! In response, she pushed against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. The miko eventually closed her eyes as the lip-lock progressed.

Inuyasha was surprised that she accepted him so easily. In fact, she was kissing him back! He took his arms and pulled her tighter against himself. He lightly brushed his tongue over her lower lip as a silent question.

Her response was to open her mouth and allow him to continue. Taking the initiative, he dipped his tongue into her mouth and tasted her essence. Kagome pushed back with her own tongue, allowing both of them to enjoy the experience of bliss.

After a few minutes, the two pulled away out of breath. Slowly opening their eyes, they saw that they were both blushing deep shades of crimson. Their arms were still wrapped around each other.

"…Wow…" Kagome finally murmured.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha agreed.

The two stared at each other, enjoying the sound of the silence. Finally, a yawn broke the solitude.

"I didn't think that I was so tired…" Kagome murmured, leaning against him.

Before she could say any more, Inuyasha picked her up and carried her up to her room. After placing her on her bed, he watched for her reaction.

"A-arigatou, Inuyasha," she whispered.

"No problem," he smiled, a facial expression rarely seen on his facial features.

His reply caused her to smile in return. When he bent down beside her bed, she reach her hand out to touch his face softly. "You know, I don't understand why anyone would fear your appearance. From what I can see, you're perfection," the miko whispered.

"Kagome…" the hanyou breathed out. Unable to voice out any more words, he closed the gap between them once more.

This time, Kagome managed to smile against his lips. When the two pulled away, she wore a grin and snuggled into her bed.

"Sleep," he told her.

"Good night, Inuyasha," she replied. She closed her eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep. Once more, she forgot a minor detail.

Shaking his head, he chuckled to himself. "The idiot forgot to cover herself again." Grabbing the edge of the pink cloth, he pulled it over her body and up to her shoulders.

The young man crossed his arms and leaned against her bedside. He closed his own eyes and went to sleep, feeling the comfort of Kagome being near him.

Inuyasha did have to learn how to be lonely in the beginning of his life. Then, once he met Kagome, he learned how to love again. Thanks to her, he was able to live a happy life. He was not alone.

* * *

A/N: Well, how's that rather long piece of semi-depressing fluff? I hope you all enjoyed it!

Translations: 

Miko - Priestess

Hanyou - Half-demon

Osuwari - Sit boy

Oi - Hey!

Arigatou - Thank you

Please review!

Ja ne!


End file.
